


spoiled

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	spoiled

Erik was really into spending money on you, and this was something that he never really needed a concrete reason to do. Most of the time it was random, like spontaneous trips to the finest clothing stores or just a stroll through the mall. If your eyes ever lit up, he was right there and ready to take care of everything. Sometimes it was food, whole platters of your favorite meals delivered to your front door, all at once, that would last about a week and some change, for you and you alone. There were days when he was just bored and wanted to see you smile, taking the time to take your braids out and detangle your hair after. This was an easy lifestyle to become accustomed to, being doted on like this, especially when he shot down your every request to pay him back.

Today’s gift was a personalized custom-made necklace, one that he presented to you in his favorite jewelry store that was hidden deep within Harlem. It was neither extravagant nor plain, something that you could sincerely say was perfect. This was simply because it had been crafted with you in mind, meant to be yours and only yours.

The sound of Miguel’s, “Teach Me,” flowed from the speakers as you shifted your weight from one leg to the other as you studied the necklace. It served to relax you a bit, because you certainly were  _un_ relaxed at the moment. Once again, being doted on and taken care of by this man was a daily thing. You were used to it. So while you always appreciated his gestures, including this one, you couldn’t deny that you were a little bothered today.

No one had ever worked this hard for  _you_.

This necklace made you uneasy. It couldn’t compare to food, or clothes, or hair care products. Erik giving this to you meant that he truly saw this relationship going somewhere, just as you did. This was—

“This is,” you began, interrupting your own thoughts before they could dig any deeper into something you wanted no parts of. You looked to the store clerk and to Erik before settling your gaze onto the necklace laying on the counter. It was gorgeous. Still, you swallowed. “This is a lot.”

“Too much?” Erik asked.

“No, not too much. Just…  _a lot._ ” You could feel his eyes on you, along with the clerk’s. You shrugged. “I’ve never had anything like this done for me.”

“Even more of a reason for you to let me buy it for you. I like showerin’ you with gifts and shit.”

“So, this is more for you.”

He chuckled, the sound weaving beautifully with the music. “Nah, it’s for you. All for you.”

You shook your head as you fought a smile. You pursed your lips, crossing your arms. “I don’t want you to think that you have to do all this for me. I don’t need it.”

“Well, you gettin’ it all when you with me.” He took your chin between his fingers, prompting you to finally meet his eyes. He stepped closer to you, inserting himself into your space before addressing you with a soft whisper. “Listen, I know you don’t need it. You think I don’t know you don’t need all those clothes in your closet, or that your fridge is overflowin’? We  _both_  know that you don’t need all them haircare products sittin’ in your bathroom.”

“ _Erik_.”

A soft smile touched his lips, one that you still weren’t so used to seeing in place of his smirk just yet. “I got you.”

You hesitated before looking to the necklace. You met his eyes. “It’s a lot of money, baby.”

“I got money,” he declared with a simple shrug. “I work  _with_  the king, not even  _for_ him. I’m a rich nigga. Let me spend this cash on you, princess.”

That little nickname made you take a sharp breath in. You loved it when he called you that, and he knew it. “You’re gonna turn me into a spoiled brat, nigga.”

“Aight. Let  _me_  deal with that.”

A pleasant silence weaved its way into the conversation as you watched each other. He released his grip on your chin and tapped his cheek twice. You immediately leaned forward to place a kiss there, allowing your lips to linger on his skin a bit longer than necessary before pulling away to hug his arm close and resume watching the necklace.

“I just wanna take care of you. You gon’ let me?”

You nodded.

He placed a kiss onto your forehead. “Now, do you like it?”

You nodded again, a little smile touching your lips. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
